Johney
Johney '''hasn't always been a Jack Steel character, back then he was a character of the creator's roleplaying partner and was Kevin's clone. Now '''Johney '''is a multi-millionare with multipule credit cards who buys the equipment for Bank Heist. '''Johney's brother Majdi always comes with him in heists to make sure he stays safe, which is why Majdi is also considered a member of Bank Heist. The reason Johney '''is in Bank Heist is unknown but he finds he gets alot of money from just buying equipment. Personality Traits '''Johney '''is a very arrogant but family loving man. While '''Johney '''doesn't have many friends because of his arrogant nature, his family loves him and that's why he has so much money. '''Johney '''really cares about his little brother Majdi and tries to keep him save. The reason Majdi is always with '''Johney '''is because his parents have told him to take care of him while they are on vacation. His parents still aren't back yet. '''Johney '''also has clones of him. Those are wizard '''Johney '''and '''Sexy Johney '''who both have their own attitude. '''Sexy Johney '''is an arrogant strong dude who likes to show off his abs and other body parts (( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)) and '''Wizard Johney '''is a magic '''Johney '''who looks and acts mostly like Gandalf from lord of the rings. '''Wizard Johney '''usually uses ice magic. Relationships Family * Unknown - Father * Unknown - Mother * Majdi - Brother Allies * Bank Heist (Gang/Friends/Family) ** Jack Steel - Colleague ** Mike Schmidt - Colleague ** Bob - Colleague ** Joe - Colleague ** Carl - Boss and Friend ** Snape - Colleague ** John - Colleague ** Majdi - Colleague and Brother * John Cody - Friend * Scat - Friend * The Scientist - Ally * Officer John - Ally * Eddie Ween - Ally * Abraham Lincoln - Ally * Gabe Newell - Ally * Kevin Hunter - Ally Enemies * Evan Former Colleague turned Enemy Powers and Abilities Abilities * '''Moneybags Mahoney: Johney '''can buy his way through almost everything with a little bit of convincing. '''Johney '''can convince people easily with his money, he learned this when he was in school. In school '''Johney '''was able to convince his bullies to attack people he didn't like which really got him a really popular school status. Equipment * '''Johney's IPhone: As seen in Johney's picture, he has a phone which for a while before the current owner of Johney '''got his hands on '''Johney, Johney '''used it all the time which for quite a while turned him into one of the worst characters ever but after a while the current owner of '''Johney '''convinced his former roleplaying partner to give him '''Johney '''and he did. The former roleplaying partner also gave the creator alot of other characters that he didn't need. Trivia * It is unknown why '''Johney '''joined Bank Heist, he has no good reason for it. Maybe '''Johney '''just likes to see cops suffer. * According to the creator's former roleplaying partner, '''Johney got all his money with hard work but as soon as the creator got his hands on Johney he changed that because he didn't feel like Johney 'is a guy that works hard. * After a while the creator's old roleplaying partner made '''Johney '''into a shitty character that only looks at his phone and nothing else. This ofcourse was changed as soon as '''Johney '''became a Jack Steel character. Sexy Johney 'Sexy Johney is one of Johney's clones. Sexy Johney '''acts alot like the normal '''Johney '''just he isn't as rich. '''Sexy Johney '''is a great street fighter and loves wrestling, he even makes part time appearances in WWE. '''Sexy Johney '''is arrogant but not as arrogant as the original '''Johney, while he does still show off alot he does it alot less than the original Johney. Sexy Johney '''also knows Stefan Stefán Karl Stefánsson who plays Robbie Rotten in the kids show: Lazytown. Sexy Johney's Personality Traits While still being arrogant '''Sexy Johney '''is a nice guy and much less arrogant than the normal '''Johney. Sexy Johney is very oppurtunistic and strong which make him a pretty good street fighter and wrestler. Sexy Johney '''also is friends with some wrestlers in WWE but isn't really loved much by anyone else as he is a clone and clones have a hard time feeling love and friendship but can still feel it when they want. Sexy Johney's Relationships Family * The Scientist - Maker * '''Johney - Original * Wizard Johney '''- Other Clone Allies * John Cena - Friend * Randy Orton - Friend * AJ Styles - Friend * Robbie Rotten - Friend Sexy Johney's Powers and Abilities Abilities * '''Street Fighter: Sexy Johney '''is a very good street fighter and it has been shown in his appearance in the best character rumble before. While '''Sexy Johney '''often gets distracted by his constant will to show off his abs and other things, he is still a very good street fighter and is not at all afraid to show everyone how good he is at fighting. * '''Body-Loving Bodybuilder: While mostly just showing off his body, he can lift alot. While it is not sure how much Sexy Johney '''can lift, it is very clear that '''Sexy Johney is very strong and is not afraid to show off his in-human strength. Sexy Johney's Trivia * Sexy Johney first appeared in a wacky dream roleplay as he slept in Bob's bed with Bob. Thankfully that was just a dream. * If you look close enough, Sexy Johney's picture looks a little bit like he is a japanese schoolgirl with a beard. Wizard Johney Wizard Johney '''is like Gandalf but '''Johney. While Wizard Johney's magic powers are diffrent from Gandalf's, they do have alot of similarities, they both also use the catchphrase "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!". Wizard Johney 'first adopted this catchphrase in the second ever best character rumble and he built a wall around himself after entering the ring. Wizard Johney's Personality Traits '''Wizard Johney '''is not similar at all to the other 2 '''Johney's, in fact he might be the complete oppisite. '''Wizard Johney like said earlier, acts alot and I mean alot like Gandalf the white, just without the staff and co. Alot of people also don't know that Wizard Johney 'exists which is probably a good thing considering they already know 2 '''Johney's. Wizard Johney's Relationships Family * The Scientist - Maker * '''Johney - Original * Sexy Johney '''- Other Clone Wizard Johney's Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Ice Magician: Wizard Johney's main weapon is his magic. Wizard Johney '''can make great ice walls, shoot ice bombs and make it snow. This is a very powerful ability for '''Wizard Johney as this makes him pretty good in one on one fights. Wizard Johney's magic does have limits though as he can't spam it all the time and a great ice wall and making it snow takes alot of energy out of Wizard Johney. Wizard Johney's Trivia * Wizard Johney '''originally appeared in the second official best character and as soon as he got into a ring he shouted "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" and made an ice wall around himself. * '''Wizard Johney like said many times earlier is heavily based off of Gandalf from the lord of the rings and the hobbit movies.